Currently, vehicle fuel and/or electric charge levels may be monitored and displayed to a driver. However, during operation, vehicles may encounter low-fuel or low-electric charge situations. Additionally, the vehicle may not be able to reach a gas station or charge station readily (for example, the vehicle may be caught in a traffic jam). In such situations, the driver may not realize that fuel or energy savings could be implemented by deactivating or disabling certain vehicle systems, and may not even realize that these systems are currently activated.